iCommit
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: My take on Carly and Sam's commitment ceremony. Two-shot.
1. Carly's POV

**iCommit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**~Carly POV~  
**

I've been up since before the alarm went off at 6a. I was too excited to sleep. Today is a very special day. I got out of bed and took a long hot shower. It was about 6:45a when I got out. I put on some navy blue sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. I headed downstairs and ate a quick breakfast of cereal. At 7:22a I was out the door and off to my hair appointment. Over the years I had let my hair grow out and even dyed it a few times. It was currently auburn and to down my back. I was going to have it trimmed to my shoulders and dyed back to its original color. I arrived at the salon at 8a. Trisha took car of my hair needs as always and Carrie took care of my mani/pedi. I was out of there by 11:30a. I called Sam afterwards and we spoke briefly before she had to go. Spencer was on the phone making last minute preparations as I walked back into the apt. He motioned me over as he hung up the phone.

'How was your morning kiddo,' he asked.

'It was great. I got my hair cut, dyed, and my nails done. Even my toes,' I said taking off my sneakers and socks to show him my red toenails.

'Awesome. Grandad will be here soon, Mrs. Benson has your dress ready, and Freddie is at the place setting up cameras.'

'Decorations?'

'It'll be done before we get back. Socko knows where the spare key is and he promised it would be done.'

'Ok.' I looked at the clock it was a little after noon. Three more hours. I grabbed an apple and some juice and headed upstairs. Once I got into the room and sat on the bed the weight of the day hit my shoulders. I was scared, nervous, and happy at the same time. I laid down for about a half hour calming myself and managed to eat. When I got up I showered again before heading over to get my dress from Mrs. Benson. She had helped me pick it out and told me she'd keep it safe in her apt. I knocked on the door and when she opened it she beamed at me and pulled me into a hug. 'I was wondering when you'd be over,' she said. She led me inside. The dress was in the living room hanging up. After getting her permission I went and got dressed in her room. The dress was a white sundress with red rose petal spread about it. I slipped on my white open toed sandals to complete the outfit. After nearly being blinded by Mrs. Benson who took hundreds of pictures I headed back over to the apt. Spencer and my grandad were watching t.v. as I entered. They both got up when they saw me. Grandad came over and hugged me while Spencer took a page out of Mrs. Benson's book and tried to blind me with all the pictures he was taking. After about fifteen minutes of picture taking me, Grandad, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson left for Rainier Beach. It was after 2p when we arrived. The sun was still high up and shining I just prayed it stayed that way at least for another two hours. Freddie was waiting for us when we arrived. He ushered me into a makeshift tent while everyone else went to the beach.

'You look, wow,' Freddie said.

'Stop drooling,' I told him playfully. 'Is everyone here?'

'Yea, just waiting on Sam, Pam, and Melanie.'

I looked at the watch he was wearing. 'It's almost 2:30p.'

'Relax, Melanie called me and assured me they'll make it. I have to go check on a few more things. No one is going to come in here. See you soon.'

With that he left out. I sat down and nervously played with my pocketbook. I kept looking at the watch I wasn't wearing wondering if Sam had made it yet or if she wanted to back out.

'Knock, knock,' Spencer said as he enter. 'Hey kiddo, it's almost time. You ready.'

'No.'

He just smiled and sat down next to me. He put an arm around me. 'Close your eyes.' I did. 'Now, I want you to clear your mind. Without thinking tell me the name of the person that makes you happy.'

'Sam,' was my automatic response.

'You're ready.' He kissed me on the forehead. 'Now, I know you wanted Grandad to walk you out but I found someone better.'

At his words my father walked in. I hadn't expected to see him. When I last spoke to him he told me he was somewhere classified. That was three weeks ago.

'Dad.' I ran over and hugged him tightly. I tried not to cry and ruin my makeup.

'Now you didn't think I'd miss your big day did you? I missed your prom and graduation there was no way I was going to miss this,' he said.

'How . . . . When . . . I thought you were somewhere classified. You know like China or in the middle of some war zone.'

'No, I was in Yakima with your grandad. I wanted to surprise you.'

'Well, you did and now I need to fix my makeup,' I said through tears and smiling.

Ten minutes later my dad was walking me to the aisle, technically pier. We met Sam and Pam at the end of the docks. She looked stunning. I grabbed her right hand and together we walked down the aisle, my dad on my right and her mom on her left. It was only a small group but seeing Gibby, Mrs. Benson, Freddie, Melanie, my grandad, and Spencer made my heart smile. When we reached the end of the pier Spencer took over.

'Who gives these women,' he asked.

'I do,' my father and Mrs. Puckett said at the same time. My father placed my right hand in Sam's left as Pam held it out. They then filled in the semi circle everyone had made around us.

'Thank you all for gathering for this commitment ceremony for Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett. I've watched these two grow up and grow together since they were this high,' Spencer said holding his hand near his knee. 'When they told me they had feelings for each other and were going to date 7yrs ago I asked them what took so long.' Everyone laughed. 'They've had their ups, downs, hardships, and had to deal with alot of bigoted people but they made it. They also had their own demons to work through but this love is strong. Their love will last. The couple have written their own vows so I'll be quiet now.'

'Since,' my voice was dry so I cleared my throat. 'Since I was young I dreamt of this moment. It was always some big lavish church with thousands of flowers. I prefer this though. Just the woman I love, close friends, and family.' I looked around at everyone there. My dad, my grandad, Mrs. Benson, Gibby, Freddie, Melanie, and Pam. Then I looked into Sam's blue eyes and all words escaped me. I could only smile. 'Sam. Mama, loving you was the best decision I ever made. Since the day we met we were friends and now we're so much more. You challenge me, bring out the best in me, and I love you more than words can describe. Simply put you're my everything. As cliché as it sounds, I can't wait to fall asleep in your arms at night and wake up to your beautiful face in the morning. We've had our rough patches and I see nothing but clear skies ahead for us. I promise to cherish every moment we spend together. I promise to listen whenever you need to talk. I promise you me. Most importantly I promise to love you more and more each day.' Sam said her vows next and they were heartfelt. After her words we exchanged matching gold rings that we brought together two weeks ago.

'Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett,' Spencer said. We kissed softly and passionately for five seconds. No need to get more than PG rated in front of the parents even though we were adults. Everyone congratulated us and then we headed back to Spencer's place for the reception. Spencer was right Socko had the place decorated by the time we got there. A giant congratulations Carly & Sam banner hung from the ceiling, balloons were everywhere, and there was a buffet set up in the kitchen. The reception was great. Everyone had a wonderful time. T-Bo was deejayed as well as tried to sell rope on a stick. I spoke to my dad who said he would be leaving in a few days but would see me and Sam off to the airport the next afternoon. We were going to Costa Rica to celebrate our new life together.

**A/N: So that's Carly's POV. Next I'll do Sam's and a possible epilogue. Hope you enjoyed. R & R.**


	2. Sam's POV

**iCommit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**~Sam's POV~**

The smell of bacon woke me up. I got out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen. My mother was at the stove scrambling eggs, flipping pancakes, and tending to the bacon. Melanie was sitting at the table drinking a glass of orange juice. I sat next to Melanie. Since she moved back after graduating my mother has been doing a better job of taking care of us. Better late than never right.

'See, I told you that would get her up,' my mother said.

'Fine, I owe you ten bucks,' Melanie said.

I laughed. 'You didn't think bacon could wake me?'

'Not after shaking you for a half hour,' she said.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 10a. I had wanted to get up earlier but I still had time. My mother fixed three plates of food and placed one in front of me and Melanie before sitting down with a plate herself.

'So, are you going to get your hair done,' my mother asked around a bite of food.

'Yea, Melanie's going to do it.'

'I am,' Melanie said sounding surprised.

'Why pay someone when I can get it done for free right? I may even let you give me a mani/pedi too,' I teased her.

We made small talk the rest of breakfast. My mother left to pick up the dress from the dry cleaners after we ate. Me and Melanie cleaned up the kitchen. She washed, I dried. When that was done I took a hot shower. When I got out I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and went to the living room. Melanie was on the phone with Fredweinie by the look on her face. She motioned me to sit while she was saying her goodbyes. Just as she was about to start the sound of 'My Boo' by Alicia Key and Usher brought a smile to my face. I didn't need to look at my phone to see who was calling. Me and Carly spoke briefly. She told me she was just leaving the salon and she'd see me later. I told her I was just heading into an appointment myself and I'd talk to her later. Melanie playfully tugged at my hair for the appointment joke. It took her about an hour to straighten my hair. We talked as she did my hair. She wanted me to ease up on her boyfriend. I told her I'd try but no promises. During that time I put clear nail polish on and my mother had come back with the dress. I was now sitting in my room going over my vows. There was so much I wanted to say, so much I needed to express to Carly. There was a knock on my door and my mom came in. I was at my desk so she sat on the bed. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face her.

'Sam,' she said as she looked at me.

I smiled at her. 'Mom, I heard you talking to Melanie.'

'You did?'

'Thin walls,' I said as I hit one for effect.

'Still, I need to say this to you.'

'No, you don't. I don't blame you for anything that's happened in my life. You raised us as best as you could. If anything it only made me stronger.' I reached acrossed the desk and held up my 3 yr sobriety pin. 'I'm stronger because of you, Melanie, and especially Carly.' I reached out and grabbed her hand. 'You raised a beautiful daughter and Melanie isn't half bad either,' I said to lighten the mood. She smiled and the next thing I knew we were hugging, she was crying, and Melanie was in the room doing the same. Five minutes later I was putting on my navy blue cocktail dress with black shoes. Twenty minutes later we were lost because of my mom's shortcut. We arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. Freddork quickly took me and my mother to a makeshift tent and told us the ceremony would be starting soon. Sitting there waiting, knowing my life was about to change forever did nothing to calm my nerves. I needed ribs. At that moment I didn't care if I ruined my dress. My mother sensing my stress put a hand on my shoulder. Soon the wedding march started and we got up. I held her hand as she walked me out of the tent and to the pier. When I saw Carly it was like all my dreams had materialized in front of me. She grabbed my hand and all my fears and doubts vanished.

As we walked the length of the dock I noticed Gibby smiling, Freddie holding Melanie's hand, Mrs. Benson trying to blind us with her camera, Carly's grandad looking energetic, and Spencer standing behind a little podium.

'Who gives these women,' Spencer asked.

'I do,' my mother and Mr. Shay said at the same time. My mother held out my left hand as Mr. Shay placed Carly's right hand in it. I gave it a little squeeze They then filled in the semi circle everyone had made around us.

'Thank you all for gathering for this commitment ceremony for Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett. I've watched these two grow up and grow together since they were this high,' Spencer said holding his hand near his knee. 'When they told me they had feelings for each other and were going to date 7yrs ago I asked them what took so long.' Everyone laughed. 'They've had their ups, downs, hardships, and had to deal with alot of bigoted people but they made it. They also had their own demons to work through but this love is strong. Their love will last. The couple have written their own vows so I'll be quiet now.'

Carly said her vows and I wondered wanted to cry. I took a deep breath and looked into her big brown eyes. I pulled out the index card that was in my pocketbook. 'Carls, I want to start by apologizing. I'm sorry if took me so long to realize what I had in front of me. You complete me and I was terrified to tell you because I didn't want to lose our friendship. Thank you for waiting and putting up with me. Throughout the years you challenged me to be a better person and I'd like to think I am because of you. I didn't always deserve your love but I was glad when I was finally worthy of it. You've been a constant in my life since we were eight and I hope to keep it that way until we're eighty. I love you Shay, more than I love ham.' After my vows we exchanged the matching gold rings we brought two weeks ago.

'Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett,' Spencer said. We kissed softly and passionately for five seconds. We couldn't get R rated in front of the parents even though we were adults but I managed to grab het butt. Everyone congratulated us and then we headed back to Spencer's place for the reception. The place looked great or so I was told. I headed straight to the buffet table. After filling up we danced the night away. I spoke to Melanie and told her to try and keep our mother out of trouble as I saw her all over T-Bo. Some things never change. Once everyone left we went upstairs to the old iCarly studio and watched the stars.

**End.**

**A/N: I hope you guys like it I had alot of fun writing it.  
**


	3. Epilogue

**iCommit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**Epilogue**

**~Costa Rica~**

Sam was up sitting next to the window. The view was grand as it clearly showed the blue ocean,white sand, and the morning sun rising unobstructed. However, she wasn't watching that view but the view of her beloved wife Carly sleeping. Carly reached out in her sleep for Sam and hit mattress. She tried again only to grab the sheets. She frantically swung her arm out until she realized she was alone in the bed. She opened her eyes looking around to figure out where Sam had gone and saw her smiling at her.

'Hey sleepy head,' Sam said.

'What are you doing,' Carly asked.

'Watching you sleep.'

'You couldn't do that on the bed, next to me. You know I need a warm body to stay asleep,' Carly said as she got up, walked over to her wife, and sat on her lap.

'Sorry, I didn't want to wake you,' Sam said as she kissed Carly on the forehead. 'So, what do you want to do on our last here?'

'How did a week go by so fast,' Carly asked.

'Let's see. There was the sightseeing, the jet skiing, the bird watching, the moonlit walk on the beaches,' Sam said as she checked off her fingers.

'I'm going to miss those.'

'There are beaches in Seattle. We can go for a moonlit walk there.'

'Yea,' Carly said as she thought about the week they had spent down here. 'What time is the shuttle coming to take us to the airport?'

'Seven tonight, flight's at nine twenty five, and right now it's a little after five in the morning. Giving us roughly fourteen hours before we have to face reality.'

'Well, I say we go back to bed.'

'You want to sleep away our last day here?'

'Who said anything about sleep?'

'Shay have I told you how much I love you,' Sam asked as she smiled as she picked up Carly and carried her over to the bed.

'More than ham,' Carly said smiling.

'So much more,' Sam confirmed as their lips touched.

They had apt. 15-F at the Bushwell Plaza waiting for them when they arrived back in Seattle. Having practically grew up in the building it seemed fitting that they live there. Carly's job as the morning host of 'Wake Up Seattle' and Sam's job as a restaurant cook allowed them to spend most if not all nights together.

**End.**


End file.
